A twist of Fate
by Catherine DeLaCrix
Summary: When John runs across a girl with the power to change certain peoples Fate, he tries to change his own with her power, ( Lots and twists and turns...i hate making a summary.)R
1. Default Chapter

March 27, 9:28 pm

The first part till it comes to a is her diary entry. I didn't know how to word it.

"It's the same, four months in the ward till evaluation to see if I'm sane or not, hmm I

wonder still. I hate it here, the people always screaming out and most of them didn't even

deserve this place, most of it was not there fault, they did not ask for it as I did. I was

allowed to walk in the halls and there was a room, the door was open because there was

some kind of rush but I looked inside the room to find a nurse pulling a sheet over the

'moral' moral is a person who does not have any powers so when the nurse left the

room, I walked in, there was no blood or gore or any good stuff but there was the morals

possessions, it was a book and I only had a few seconds to go dead so I grabbed it. I

could see her whole life in certain clips, she had died before, she was a police woman and

she knew someone I knew, well not really knew but his name was Constantine and man

she was found of him, in her world he was her hero, there was a view of the city of angels

and there he was an almost kiss after all the traces were gone and I don't know my

powers are making me feel weird, before I used to be ghosts in the memories now I am

the person, it scares me, makes me feel unreal but hey this is L.A. who is real?"

See you soon. –Paige.

She closed her book and smiled because she finally emptied her mind; she

lied back on her bed, pulled the sheets up and closed her eye. Her dreams weren't really

dreams they were voids. She slipped under and for a brief second she could see a start to

memory, many of which she had lost or forgotten. Suddenly there was a yell and a crash,

she stirred.

"Who was the last one in the room?" John bellowed out, a shy nurse

replied "Tape shows a girl in room 427" Constantine twitched a little " but that room is

in the psych ward .what is she doing up here?" The nurse said " Oh we let her wonder"

John face was heated " How could you , you could have killed her!" John flipped over the

closest thing which was a table. The nurse just shook her head in a scare fashion and ran

out the door yelling "watch out you crazy man!" As the nurse fled Paige stood in the door

way staring at Constantine, mouth open. He started toward her, and she didn't move

utterly amused and scared at same. "You killed her." Paige shook her head. "I just wanted

to see what she did." By this time John was standing just before her and she could feel

his hot breath press on her bare neck. "You're a crazy bitch." John pressed her against the

wall, lifting her and clearing his mind to see her true self but she was not half demon or

angel she wasn't a moral either, she was empty and He kept a good hold on her. "What

are you?" Paige smiled and touched his chest the closest thing that was near Her. As

Paige eyes went blank he cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what she was

doing. She raced through his thoughts and became interested as she expelled words from

his past and memories. "You had lung cancer; you have to have broken eyes and the first

words you said to Angela were 'Not if I can help it.'" He dropped her on the floor on she

went down hard as a brick "Your just another freak." She groaned he hurt her insides for

some reason. "And you're not Mr.…Mr.." He pressed his face against hers "Constantine,

John Constantine asshole."………..


	2. Some reading

After Constantine had left she felt weak and awkward till tiredness filled her eyes, the last thing she saw was the night lights flickering on.

Morning poured into the window and into her eyes as they cracked open in time to see the nurse walk in with a slight smile on. Paige raised herself in her chair as she stared at the nurse, "I've got great news..." Paige had a look of surprise on. "You've been released." Paige sat up straight "Rel-Released?" The nurse simply nodded and made her way to the side of Paige's bed "He left something." Said, the nurse handing over the piece of paper.

**This is you, right? Good. Be at 321 Robin St Dunkirk California, its two miles west of Fredonia, be there at 9:00 or I'll blame it all on you.**

Constantine

The note looked like it had been written in a rush or perhaps he had bad hand writing, she smirked and the nurse placed her jeans on her knees, "I tried to get the stains out" Her jeans had almost everywhere covered in blood, they were her "special jeans" and as her black AC/DC shirt that was her brothers before he died. She slipped them on "Thanks Eva" she smiled at the nurse and picked up car keys, the only reasons they were there is because Eva, the nurse was one of her good friends and took care of everything if "something" were to happen to Paige. She open the door to room 427 and stepped out, free in a sense.

Ironic enough the only apartment Paige could afford was across the street from Ravenscar Hospital, she let out of sardonic snort out it spite of herself. Her converse climbed up her front steps of her brick, one bedroom, and one bath apartment. She flipped on the light and they started to flicker on and off. Tossing her keys on her hallway stand she looked down at the pack of cigarettes, she grabbed on lipped one looking for her lighter, finding it she lit it up dragging in it's smoke taste as it brunt like always for the first time in a while. She traveled into her bedroom pealing off her clothes and going to the bath turning on the hot water and dropping the butt on the floor making sure she didn't put it out. "Opts!" she said is a sarcastic tone as she flipped on the stereo and jumped in the tub.

_This is my December; this is my time of the year._

_This is my December, this is all so clear._

She sand along with the song until a song that annoyed her came on; Stacy's mom would be on anyone's nerves when you're pissed you're alive. She jumped out and glanced down to the floor seeing that the cigarette was unlit and was just dandy and fine. "Fuck" she mumbled.

She went back to her room and put on a pair of black kakis and a red and black stripped shirt. Glaring into the mirror she bit her lip " I hate myself." Looking down on the dresser she rumbled through random makeup product and found her bring blood red lipstick and pressed it against her lips till she got to the middle of her bottom lip and smiled writing something of her mirror in some odd form, אםשקײמ

She walked out her house with black lipstick instead for her "festive" mood. She pulled herself into her crappy car and drove out into traffic; weaving through the cars she had no luck in dying, turning on the radio.

This is my December; this is my covered home; this is my December is me alone.

She flipped off the driver next to her, he was driving a semi and a little road rage would have helped her. The driver just shrugged it off just her luck he must have been off to a chocolate factory. SQEEECCCCKKKK! She hit the breaks looking at the sign that said Robin Street, she turned and glanced looking for number 321, she stopped in front of a happy white and red home with annoying green bushes and plastic flamingo's, she swung her legs outside of the car, walking up the stone sidewalk she climbed the steps and entered the opened double oak door that had yellow tape in the windows. She pressed on and stopped sensing something coming out of the bathroom, an odd force. She ran into the room and felt happy realizing that no one was there. She screamed, she wasn't alone in the white or what used to be white bath tub she saw red and more red, pushing back the glass doors she saw a girl fully clothed with black hair floating face down clearly dead. A hot breath touched the nave of her neck and she dragged in on her cigarette in shock, coughing as she exhaled. "Those things will kill you, you know." She knew who it was, it was that Constantine man. "One can only hope second hand smoke does too." He smirked as she turned on her heel and faced him. "I've been reading up, Czar." Czar was the Russian translation of the great leader named Caesar, but it also had a different meaning to her. "One will be born on every five score to control his fate unlike he could, Born on the eyes of March." "What a way to wish me a happy dilated birthday." "According to an arcane reading you can help me but not change the fate of those you do not know true?" She smiled and replied with a secret yes "Why would I help you?" He grabbed her arm and pulled up her sleeve as he did so he pressed her solder down and found a mark in the shape of a pentagram with a cross. "Because I'll expose you to everyone." She frowned if he told the world she would most likely be hunted by this religion group or the other. "How can I help" She blew smoke in his face, "Carcass."

Carcass was the name used to go through the dead to find out questions, it was a VERY painful to. "Fine" she looked down thinking about the last time she did that, "The reading doesn't tell me how you do it so I will have to trust you for..a minute. She backed against the fake wood door that was hollow inside she looked as if she was scared. "What are you do-" "Choke me." He looked at her bizarrely. "Do what?" She sighed, "I'll wrap my legs around you and when they let go …I'm dead..it's hard to explain" Constantine understood her point of view, it was hard to explain how he went to hell and back. He nodded and walked toward her, her eyes focused into his "I'm sorry" he said, she posted an angry face "For face freak" "Why are you" his own angry face melted he knew what she was up to. "You don't have to make me mad you already piss me off" with those last words she clipped her legs around him " Ok what are you leaving for" blowing the last of the cigarette in his eyes and spitting the butt on the floor. He stepped on it and smiled as he had his hands in a cusp around her neck.

After about a minute she went under Deaths hand and her legs slipped down…he dropped her, it was the first time he killed anyone..it scared him a little. There she was…come to think about it a minute had passed and nothing happened …what happened…did he kill someone too much and the though of being in jail with al those cross breeds. _Holy fuck._ He said in his own mind " I can't believe I-" There was a movement in the water and the person lifted them self up in an unholy fashion, Constantine jumped back then fell to his knees to get a hear he shouted " WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" in a rattle to voice coughed and coughed looking at him in sadness, she flung her hand out looking as if she was about to hit him but placed her finger and drew a circle with a half circle above it. "CAN YOU TALK?" the person shook there head and waved good bye, slipping back under the water.

_Cough..cough…cough_ Paige laid on her side spitting up blood and smiling " Happy?" she said in a sullen way. After hacking up a clot of blood, "Get me a light; will you" Constantine looked at her puzzled "Why can't you get it yourself" "Asshole, dying does hurt you know and it takes awhile to come back." Constantine shook his head "You could do a lot of good in this world…I don't know why you want to waste it away." She lipped the cigarette and he lit it up. "I'd prefer to do badly." "You're going to hell." He grinned.


	3. Humble words messed up this is chapter2

March 27, 9:28 pm

The first part till it comes to a is her diary entry. I didn't know how to word it.

"It's the same, four months in the ward till evaluation to see if I'm sane or not, hmm I

wonder still. I hate it here, the people always screaming out and most of them didn't even

deserve this place, most of it was not there fault, they did not ask for it as I did. I was

allowed to walk in the halls and there was a room, the door was open because there was

some kind of rush but I looked inside the room to find a nurse pulling a sheet over the

'moral' moral is a person who does not have any powers so when the nurse left the

room, I walked in, there was no blood or gore or any good stuff but there was the morals

possessions, it was a book and I only had a few seconds to go dead so I grabbed it. I

could see her whole life in certain clips, she had died before, she was a police woman and

she knew someone I knew, well not really knew but his name was Constantine and man

she was found of him, in her world he was her hero, there was a view of the city of angels

and there he was an almost kiss after all the traces were gone and I don't know my

powers are making me feel weird, before I used to be ghosts in the memories now I am

the person, it scares me, makes me feel unreal but hey this is L.A. who is real?"

See you soon. –Paige.

She closed her book and smiled because she finally emptied her mind; she

lied back on her bed, pulled the sheets up and closed her eye. Her dreams weren't really

dreams they were voids. She slipped under and for a brief second she could see a start to

memory, many of which she had lost or forgotten. Suddenly there was a yell and a crash,

she stirred.

"Who was the last one in the room?" John bellowed out, a shy nurse

replied "Tape shows a girl in room 427" Constantine twitched a little " but that room is

in the psych ward .what is she doing up here?" The nurse said " Oh we let her wonder"

John face was heated " How could you , you could have killed her!" John flipped over the

closest thing which was a table. The nurse just shook her head in a scare fashion and ran

out the door yelling "watch out you crazy man!" As the nurse fled Paige stood in the door

way staring at Constantine, mouth open. He started toward her, and she didn't move

utterly amused and scared at same. "You killed her." Paige shook her head. "I just wanted

to see what she did." By this time John was standing just before her and she could feel

his hot breath press on her bare neck. "You're a crazy bitch." John pressed her against the

wall, lifting her and clearing his mind to see her true self but she was not half demon or

angel she wasn't a moral either, she was empty and He kept a good hold on her. "What

are you?" Paige smiled and touched his chest the closest thing that was near Her. As

Paige eyes went blank he cocked his head to the side trying to figure out what she was

doing. She raced through his thoughts and became interested as she expelled words from

his past and memories. "You had lung cancer; you have to have broken eyes and the first

words you said to Angela were 'Not if I can help it.'" He dropped her on the floor on she

went down hard as a brick "Your just another freak." She groaned he hurt her insides for

some reason. "And you're not Mr.…Mr.." He pressed his face against hers "Constantine,

John Constantine asshole."………..


	4. Explainations and Excuses

The rain poured down on the green tainted City, a cold rain that felt like daggers on bare skin. Constantine hadn't minded this type of weather, mean, cold and angry as it was and he enjoyed it. The hallow sound of a local band rang in the back ground, the noise played off the rain drops and seemed to hit John's face as if it was not doused enough.

Knocking on the apartment door, there was no clear quick response but within the time he started to head of down the steps the door opened. "Excuse me?" A older Hispanic girl greeted him, she looked familiar but Constantine couldn't his finger on it. "Yes…do you know of a Paige Millar on the property?" The girl nodded quietly. "You won't find her inside if it's raining; this may sound…_como say…_crazy but climb up the escape ladder." John shrugged nothing had shaken him. The girl waved and closed the door silently while Constantine made his way to the side of the house. Looking up it was a long way to the top with this alley under his feet. Reaching up he jumped and pulled down part of the ladder, rolling up his sleeves and bracing himself up.

As he climbed up he had a steady grip as the whole ladder shook reminding him to be extra careful. His shoes slipped as he scattered up higher and higher till the 7th floor roof, his shoes hit the top of the wet (from rain…not fresh lol) cement area. He glanced and saw her laying in the middle of the roof no form of shelter. "Paige?" he called out in a question. She didn't move, she couldn't be dead could she no….not happening. He walked over to her side, smiling seeing that she was in fact taking in air, he grabbed her arm and shook it so she woke up. Opening her eyes she looked pleasant and peaceful till he eyes found his face then she moved back in not fear but unhappy surprise. "WHAT?" she started to shake; he took off his coat and put it on her back. "We need to talk." She nodded "We have to get down." He had a cocky smile on for some reason "And I thought we were going to have coffee up here."

Mama Mona's café was a friendly stop for both sides of the game and the clear windows would make you dizzy enough to stay. He sat down shaking his head the water from hair hitting Paige's face. Paige raised her hand and a waitress nodded handing up a finger say just_ a moment_. "What is it you want?" he looked down at the zodiac circle under glass on the table, he didn't want to look in her eyes. "I don't think you kill Angela." Paige shook her head, "I could tell you who did it-" the waitress came to side of the table "What do you want Miss?" "I'll have black coffee…" "I'll have tea…" John said still looking down. The waitress nodded and walked away. "If I tell you who I think did it but I would have to tell you my life story." There was a certain feeling of de je vous in this conversation but Constantine wanted to listen. He glanced up "I'm listening." She looked back into the mirror and same about a five year younger Paige dragging her back "OK …I'm ready."

_A blind man stood on the center of the boulevard of boradex, with his orange cart it was the only way he could make money as a blind man he had to trust people that they didn't steal from her. People were always busy in L.A. and no one took time, a perfect example would be a working man walking back ward on his cell waving good bye to his wife it was all great until he backed into the cart and it tipped over "gees...what are you blind?" the oranges ran all over and everyone passed bye. No one helped. On the corner a very different Paige was on the corner doing her own job. She was a hooker, and she did have a heart, she ran over to the blind man " it's okay…I'll help you" She scattered on her hands and knees picking up every last orange and placed them back in the cart. She started to walk away and someone grabbed her wrist, it was the blind man. He choked out "Are you Jesus?" in her line of work she had been called many things before but never this and it turned her around._

Constantine swallowed down "you were a hooker?" Paige just nodded.

_Closing her eyes Paige lowered herself into the water of her bath tub, because she was fully clothed she sank down quickly and didn't wake up until a nurse named Eva Boradred did. The nurse shook her head and the cycle had began. Every thin the hospital let her go she would get a job, fuck up, chain smoke and drunk herself to suicide. She had no reason to be here and nor did she want one._

"How many times did you try?" Constantine said while rubbing his own wrists. "Too many ..I always figured I was helpless until David came along." Sipping his tea that had arrived minutes before without Paige's noting. "Who?" "David…I loved him so much…Oh my god I would have done anything for him. And I did. John…" She came in closer to Constantine's face. "I killed a man John."

_David smiled down at Paige, he had always been taller, he placed his hands on her soldiers. "You can do this…" He pulled away and into his coat dragging out a dagger. Paige started to shake again but she had to, he saved her always and now she had to save him. She held the dagger tightly in her hands and walked into the other room finding an older man in his 30s sitting there smiling waiting for her, it was one of his old "customers." She sat on his lap and came in close to kiss him…their lips came closer and closer... and then he fell back in his seat blood coming out of the corner of his mouth. "Oh fuck!" he looked at her pitifully and she looked back at the dagger, and decided to make this a murder-suicide. Dragger it across her wrist the blood from his mouth reverted back into his mouth, she ripped his shirt open and the wound was closing the more she bleed. He awoke to her placing her finger on his lips. "Not a word and I'll let you live." Then she slammed down on the floor and wake up again…unfortunately._

"So why didn't you bring the girl back on Robin ST…?" Constantine looked puzzled. " I didn't know her so I could betray her in a way." John just shook his head and smiled _she is really fucked up_ he thought quietly. "There's rules to fucking around with Fate.." She drank some coffee "and I can't change mine."

Hey guys I want to quit, I hate the fact that I do this just for fun and people can just sit and make so much fun of it, I write for the pure joy of writing, I love writing like no one's looking and if you don't mind me saying most characters are Mary Sue's or else they wouldn't be interesting enough to read about.

Love&Good bye –Cat.


End file.
